


Never a Bad Time to Cuddle

by tattoosanta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Warm-up Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga didn't know what to expect when he received a text at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never a Bad Time to Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a long time ago, but I'm still pretty proud of it.

Taiga didn’t know what to expect from the sudden message on his phone in the middle of the night. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before flipping the switch on the lamp and checking his phone. 

“….What does Akashi want so late at night?” He yawned, fumbling a bit with his lock screen before finally being able to open the message. 

_[Text: From: Seijuurou: Taiga, will you let me stay with you for the night? There’s been a… complication, with the hotel.]_

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “No harm done, right….? I guess I could let him stay here for the night.”

_[Text: To: Seijuurou: Sure. Where are you?]_

As soon as he sent the text, he stood up and pulled on a long-sleeved shirt. “I guess I should put some pants on, too…” He shuffled around the room a bit and pulled on a pair of sweats before returning to his buzzing phone. 

_[Text: From: Seijuurou: Not quite sure. There’s a park nearby. I’m sure if you gave me the address I could find it.]_

The redhead rolled his eyes and stopped a moment, deep in thought. It wasn’t necessarily safe to go around in Tokyo at night. 

_[Text: To: Seijuurou: I know where you are. I’ll be there in ten. Just stay put.]_

Might not have been the best way to word it, but at that point Taiga didn’t care. He grabbed a pair of socks and slipped them on before heading out toward the door. 

It was kind of cold that night; the kind of cold that would seep through your clothes and make you shiver even though it wasn’t that bad. As he thought, Seijuurou was by the park only a few blocks away from his apartment complex. 

“Hey, Seijuurou!” He called out, almost startling himself with the volume of his voice. 

Though he hadn’t startled himself, he definitely startled Seijuurou, because the shorter boy jumped in surprise. “Oh, Taiga, there you are.” A small, tired smile crossed the redhead’s face. “I was beginning to get cold.” 

_Beginning?_ Taiga thought, looking the shivering point guard over. _You’re shivering like a chihuahua!_ He sighed a little bit and shook his head. “Then we better get you out of the cold. Come on, my apartment isn’t too far from here.” He turned on his heel and started walking back the way he came; slower this time to make sure Seijuurou was following him.

When they reached the apartment, Taiga took his shoes off and turned on the lights, blinking in the brightness. “Do you need anything to help you warm up? A blanket or something?”

“…No, I’m fine.” Seijuurou shook his head as he shed his coat and rubbed his arms. “Thank you, though.”

“…Yeah.” Taiga nodded and turned around. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of mugs to make hot chocolate; he was wide awake now, he figured he might as well. “Well, if you’re tired, the guest bedroom is on the right, but I’m making some hot chocolate anyway.”

“Oh, alright then.” Seijuurou nodded. He moved to the couch and sat down, immediately curling up in the corner to retain what little body heat he had. “I apologize for asking this of you without warning, Taiga.”

“No big deal, I don’t really mind.” Taiga shrugged, and as soon as the water was set to boil, came and sat with Seijuurou. “Geez, are you sure you don’t need a blanket?”

“Positive. I’m fine.” Seijuurou repeated, but his actions betrayed his words, and he curled up further.

“Liar.” Taiga grinned just a little bit. “Well, if you don’t need a blanket, then… maybe you want some body heat.” And with that, he grabbed the smaller boy by the arm and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and holding him tightly. “There’s never a bad time for cuddling, really.”


End file.
